


Three's Company

by Bremmatron33



Series: Good Old Boys [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Plug&play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Breakdown's committed to slowly taking down Megatron's commanding officers with the power of love and Bulkhead's dick.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charliedzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliedzilla/gifts).



> I have to make a new series title now lol. Hope you like it Charlie.

It was blisteringly hot in whatever part of the country Breakdown had dragged him off to and as the hours dwindled away Bulkhead was starting to get crabby. Miko and the other kids would have been long out of school by now and as much time as he knew he should be spending with Breakdown to mend their broken relationship he didn’t want to leave the girl thinking she’d been replaced. Breakdown was just having issues trusting the humans...or perhaps forgiving them. After all Breakdown was a blow for blow kind of bot like his boss and while he knew he couldn’t hold the kids to the same standard they’d had their part in making his life miserable even if it wasn’t on the same scale.

Still maybe he was complaining too much because Breakdown’s engine was starting to make that rumble it used to always do when he was annoyed. Usually because of Jackie but Bulkhead was trying to bring up the past the least he could. Breakdown was a new mech now and he’d been running around with one of the most high strung, unpredictable mechs Bulkhead ever knew so who knew what grinded his gears these days. “Listen Bulk the Doc said he’d be around here somewhere so be patient. He’s used to hiding injured where they can’t be found so I told you it was gonna be a hunt.” That was one new thing. Breakdown had no problem telling the other bruiser off now. Bulkhead couldn’t say he hated having Breakdown be more take charge but most of the time it just continued to remind him that even now he was still the dumbest member of team Prime. Plus he was sure he never told any of his Con teammates off before no matter how irritating, why was he getting all of the ire now?

“Yeah I get that but again, why are we going after injured Con’s just because Knock Out asked?” Breakdown went quiet, ignoring the question in favor of searching the area more thoroughly. “Break?”

“What? I’m lookin’ like you should be if you actually wanted to help.”

“You are doing this for the Doc aren’t ya? ‘Cause he asked?” Breakdown rubbed at the back of his helm, idly cracking off a tree branch to swing around.

“The Doc told me where I could find him…..but overall it was my call. Dreadwing’s a good mech and he deserves better than to starve to death in some forest. The Doc would have fixed him up if he could but with all servo’s after him he can’t stay in one place for that long. Especially thanks to Soundwave being on his tail. I didn’t think Megs would be so aggro about this. Serve’s him right for treatin’ us like slag.”

“Are you sure you can’t convince him to stay with us? I sure as the Pit won’t be able to stand looking at his smarmy faceplate everyday but I know how much you worry about him. We could pawn him off on Bee whenever we want.” Breakdown’s addition to the team had been a lot more rewarding than just Bulkhead's old feelings, the mining captain bringing with him the knowledge of over three hundred untapped mines and even a few large abandoned ones given up because of human involvement. Bulkhead could only guess what an additional medic could do for the team. Probably not a lot considering Ratchet and Knock Out would likely be at each other’s throats every second but as much as Bulkhead valued Ratchet Knock Out had the perfect balance of quality and speed to his work and he didn’t baby his patients like Ratchet tended to. For his own good or not he just prefered to be trusted to make his own decisions for his frame.

“He literally talks about decontaminating me every time he comes to visit and aside from Optimus he’d rather strip your frames and sell your parts to Swindle than have a conversation. Doc played nice when he was with Megs because we didn’t want the war to escalate to anything bigger than it was but on his own? The Docs a different mech. It’s better he stays on the run, everyone’s happier that way. If he needs my help I’m a call and a bridge away.”

“You could tell him to quit bein’ such a drama queen. I just don’t like seeing you staying up so often after lights out waiting on your comm for something that rarely comes.”

“It’s just an old habit. He told me he wasn’t gonna call every night anymore, wanted me to focus on what I wanted but Primus Bulk, Soundwave? If Megs is sending Soundwave out every now and again then something happened and he’s desperate or he’s really mad. The Doc’s not required to stay and even if he gets caught he could just say he was meeting another Con’s call but...yeah. They know I’m running around with you so it’s not gonna be an easy sell.” With Breakdown’s field at least twice as staticky now Bulkhead gave the issue a rest, Breakdown may have grown a stronger backstrut over the years but K.O. was a lot of car for any mech.

Wrapping an arm around Breakdown’s slim waist he pulled the other mech close, their shoulders clanging lightly in the silence of the forest. The other bruisers tension quickly dropped a tad. It was always a victory for Bulk when he could calm Breakdown. “Alright, so what about Dreadwing? Are we just giving him a patch job?”

Breakdown shrugged. “No clue. Doc just said he left the big guy grounded and leaking. We might not even find him. Dreadwing's tough as titanium so he could have found a way to save himself but….I just don’t feel right leaving him in case he hasn’t. Mech goes through some pretty nasty depressive episodes thanks to his brother so…..like I said it just doesn’t feel right.”

Bulkhead could never really get a read on the aerial himself but Jackie had always said he was a mech one could get a drink with under different circumstances and he could agree with that at least. Still aside from Con comradery he didn’t really seem to be a bot he’d think Breakdown would like.

Night was falling by the time they finally spotted a set of twin stabilizer fins poking out from under a log. Seconds before that though Bulkhead was losing his mind! Dirty,starving, and sore he’d been moments away from calling a bridge home and dragging Breakdown back if he had to when the big blue idiot ran off headfirst through a small group of trees to fairly deep creek.

“THIS IS IT BULK! It has to be Doc always hid wounded aerials in cooling ducts because their frames are stupid and even if one part of them gets excessively cold they’ll go into stasis to conserve heat. This is probably the closest thing he could find!”

“Breakdown! If you had told me that before hand- We passed dozens of streams already what makes this one different?” Breakdown only gave him a sly look as he rolled his optics.

“Uh~ because this is deep and look how fast it’s running.” Bulkhead had no idea why that mattered but Breakdown seemed so sure so he figured if he just let the idiot Con check he could convince him the forest was full of dead ends and they could go home. Unfortunately as they followed the small ravine creek Bulkhead spotted Dreadwing well hidden in a small natural rock tunnel that K.O. had thrown two logs across to hid from human optics. For a mech who couldn’t stay long in one space he sure seemed to take care of a mech who was trying to drag him back to a Pit.

Breakdown quickly jumped down finding him a second later, the water up to his knees and likely ice cold from the way his plates flitted slightly. “See Bulk I told ya! Doc knows his stuff, he’s out like a light so we can get him to Ratchet easy.”

That was something off Bulkhead's processor. Dreadwing was a dangerous mech so having him in stasis for transport meant no one was gonna get hurt. “How bad is he? Does he really need Ratchet or just some fuel and something to warm his aft?”

“His wings are full of holes Bulk. I think the Doc shot him out of the sky.”

“You need to tell him to give Bee back his stinger! Poor kid always feels like slag now that he’s down a weapon.”

“Sure...but it might take some time. Looks like he’s already modded it. See the shot pattern? Two sets of two?”

“Yeah, yeah. Even useless Cons have a few skills. Just make sure Bee get’s it back as soon as he can.”

“I got ya.” Breakdown still sounded annoyed by the task and Bulkhead had a feeling that separating the medic from his toys was never an easy task. “Here help him up.” Breakdown had gotten Dreadwing out of the small cave and had carried him over to a sturdy part of the ground. “Grab him under his arms and mind his wings or he might wake up.”

Dreadwing was lighter than Bulkhead expected but as an aerial it wasn’t surprising. What was a bit was how comfortable Breakdown was with the mech. It could have just been his medic training but something about the way Breakdown held Dreadwing up, cheek pressed right into the the seekers hip gave the impression that him and Dreadwing were more comfortable with one another than Breakdown made it seem. “I got him. You can get your face out of his aft now.”

“Really Bulk? He’s heavy.”

“My half’s not.” Breakdown didn’t even give Bulkhead’s remark a response, just a ‘no slag’ glare as he placed Dreadwing on solid ground.

“Fine big bot,” Lifting himself out of the ravine in one swift motion he walked over and clapped a servo on Bulkhead’s shoulder. “If he’s like nothing then you can carry him back to base. I’ll comm Ratchet.” Already making his way out of the woods to get better reception and a place Ratchet could place a ground bridge Bulkhead hefted the seeker up to chase after the other Bot. Dreadwing was not that heavy!

Alright so maybe he was kind of heavy but not enough to warrant that kind of leverage! Still Bulkhead was glad Ratchet was quick on the call. The medic however was in no mood. It was late and Dreadwing was badly injured.

“Took your sweet time didn’t you two! I just get powered down and have you two hollering in my audial!” Breakdown made quick work of soothing the older mech’s ire.

“Sorry Ratchet. I didn’t know who took over for you after hours and I know you wouldn’t like me touching your tools without your supervision. You don’t gotta lift a digit except to the direction to the parts cache. Do you have any hexolatte for you speedster? It’ll take some planeing for the wings but I can do that no problem.” Ratchet nearly blushed as he sputtered, stuck between indignant pride as Breakdown carefully herded him to a chair and appreciation. It had been a long time since he’d had someone else to rely on and considering he knew little of Breakdown and the Con medic’s relationship he couldn’t blame Breakdown for responding to irritation in a coddling slightly guilty manner. Still that didn’t stop him from firmly removing the bruiser’s servos from his shoulder and taking his own seat.

“Hexolatte? I’m afraid I don’t follow? All we have is titanium plated aluminum. It’s not the best but I’m not working with aerials all that much. Starscream never complained.”

"Yes he did Ratchet, for hours!" Ratchet seemed only slightly surprised by Bulkhead's comment. The medic having obviously repressed the memory of the event. Breakdown didn’t seem too off put by the news but a tired grimace had slipped onto his faceplate.

“Guess I’ll have to make some. I don’t want to put stress on his wings by drastically changing their weight. Doc just got all the fliers acclimated. Where’s your replicator?”

“We don’t have one. We don’t have anything here.”

“What?” Ratchet smiled at the confused outrage on Breakdown’s face, all of the medic’s grievances somehow satisfied. “It’s fine. I’ll get the one from the ship. I just need another ground bridge.”

It was Ratchet’s turn to be confused, raising from his seat to confront the bruiser’s audacious request. “Excuse me? You don’t think I’m going to send you back to the Nemesis just to steal lab equipment do you?” Breakdown just chuckled.

“Not the Nemesis Ratchet, my ship. Mine and the Doc’s. K.O.s got a portable one on him at all times so if I take it for a bit…...he’ll only throw a small fit. ‘Sides, gives him an excuse to visit more if he needs it. Primus knows he needs the socialization.”

Ratchet let out a groaning sigh as he sat back down. “Well...I suppose I have nothing against that. Bulkhead can send you off and I’ll get working on cleaning our patient up.”

“Hey!” Bulkhead called out irritably. It had been a long day and as much as he respected Ratchet he didn’t like to just be saddled with jobs. Even easy ones.

“I think Bulk here needs some fuel first. I don’t mind getting it.” Likely as tired as he was Bulkhead couldn’t understand how Breakdown could be so evenly…..chipper even with all the work he had to do, work he’d placed on his own shoulders but still. Bulkhead couldn’t help but worry it was cultivated thanks to the Con’s desperate needs of a slightly subservient peacekeeper.

“It’s not a big deal Breakdown. I’m just being an aft.”

“Yeah but you’re also low and cranky. It’ll take me a few seconds, I just haven’t been trusted with the code to the fuel cache.”

Ratchet stood and dismissed them both with a slight wave. “That’s alright Breakdown I’ll get it. Not to sound rude but I’m still not satisfied with the search I did of your systems. I’ve dealt with Soundwave’s tactics before but he never stops improving.”

“I told you the Doc sweeped me dozens of times. I know how you medics feel about each other but he knows Soundwave’s tricks the best of any mech I know. 

Their argument continued on for a bit till fuel was handed out and enjoyed. Breakdown getting to his ship and back and settling into his work while Ratchet hooked Dreadwing up and got him ready for whatever Breakdown had planned. It left the medic feeling a little out of place but the nurse had far more experience with aerials than he had recently and it was nice to just delegate once in awhile even if he had to fight himself to let go.

Bulkhead stayed up for as long as he could by his new partner's side. He liked watching Breakdown work. He was patient and careful and even if he was just pressing buttons and doing simple equations it was nice listening to him talk softly to himself and even ask questions out loud that neither of the mechs could answer only to assure them a few moments later that he got it. Even confused, unsure, and looking for approval more often than he needed to be really Breakdown had a confidence in his work. He knew what he was doing even if he knew there was a mech who could be doing it better and faster at his side. Only this time there really wasn’t. Ratchet was astounded by the metal Breakdown forged when the replicator finally printed it out on long thin sheets. As soon as he started gushing and asking questions though Bulkhead had to call it a night. He was happy Breakdown was getting along with the other members of team prime but that didn’t mean he had to give himself a headache listening to their conversations. Giving Breakdown’s helm a light nuzzle with his own he whispered how he was off to power down just as the two were getting into hexagonal support structures and heldonidonic acid and steel alloys.

Some time around just falling into recharge and waking up more than annoyed Breakdown finally called it a night himself and parked his form right next to Bulkhead’s, always a little closer than necessary to give Arcee space. As a two-wheeler she had often complained about how bad sleeping in her alt was for her back and how she missed a good berth so the kids and Fowler had long ago pitched in and made her a bed out of foam floor tiles and drop cloths. No one wanted to say anything because for the most part sleeping in alts was painless and often more comfortable for everyone else despite a numb leg or a stiff servo but they couldn’t help but be jealous. Often to the point where Bee and even Ratchet could be found taking naps in the small space, on their fronts, sleepy engines purring, and arms dangling off the elevated platform that was much too small for a four wheeler that wasn’t a minibot.

Bulkhead couldn’t blame Breakdown for giving Arcee her space, although she had been quick to accept the other bruiser and offer at least a base standard of camaraderie Breakdown knew better what happened when a little mech with little to no faith left in the world woke up from a terror to the sight of someone who’d been an enemy for a long time sitting just a few inches over. Or apparently in Knock Out’s case just about anyone because according to Breakdown the doctor had the poorest vision ever just booting up in the morning. Luckily Arcee usually took a minute or two before jumping into attack mode but Breakdown had already popped out a few dents in his doors from the first couple of nights. He generally stayed on the opposite side of Bulkhead when he could but wanting to give her her space too Bulkhead often forgot to leave room for Breakdown for that.

Opening up their private comm Bulkhead pinged Breakdown. “So how is he?” Breakdown’s message came in stuttered jumbles the bot obvious tired. Bulkhead still managed to piece it together.

“Doc roughed him up pretty bad. Ratchet’s doing surgery and he won’t be able to transform for a while but he’s stable and in cuffs.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know. I need to talk to him to see how he’s doing but after that not much. We’re not that close. He trusts me and we’ve had some pretty deep discussions about spark bonds and that dead empty feeling you just can’t explain but...he’s a really private mech. I told you Bulk I wasn’t expecting anything from him I just wanted to make sure he didn’t die alone…..like his brother.” Bulkhead had nothing to respond with. That was as good a reason as any to help the mech as far as he was concerned and he wasn’t going to tell Breakdown any different.

* * *

 

By morning Dreadwing was up and….around. Acting the best he could in his role of glorified shelf. Usually Ratchet would have sent the mech off by now but Breakdown who knew Con dynamics far better insisted he stay and to the strength of the mech's puppy dog optics Ratchet caved even though Dreadwing demanded his freedom. Which turned out to be a rather good thing because despite his stoic, loyal personality the mech wasn’t doing that great. Physically he was all patched up but by the time tasks had gotten done for that day and everyone was back to their rooms Breakdown settled down with the mech to talk which wasn’t easy because Dreadwing was avidly trying to ignore him.

“ Dreadwing~ Dreadwing common~ You know I couldn’t send you back without talking. Without your T-cog too? You know Megs wouldn’t let you rest.” Even Dreadwing’s resolve was slowly worn away by Breakdown’s soft tone and massaging touch.

“Breakdown we are enemies now. You and the doctor had every right to abandon the cause I will not lie and say it hasn't fallen from its once grace but-”

“But what? Do you think you really have a place there? Sure Megs would think twice about crossing you but…..Dreadwing…..I can only tell you what Screamer told Knock Out but….Your brother didn’t wake easy and paid the price. He may have lost his life to the Bots but…...Starscream and Soundwave didn’t do anything. They watched him die and they didn’t do a single thing. Then Screamer...the Bots tried to talk him down, they tried how they always do and….because that didn’t work they ended up paying him respects but…” Dreadwing cleared his vocalizer as Breakdown stalled unsure how continue. His voice was tight and strained.

“Knock Out informed me already…. in less kind words. I know my brother was foolhardy and because of that they abandoned him. Then Starscream used him as a tool for his own gain...but Starscream is gone and surely Megatron has learned his lesson. That he would not let desecration or….dissention form so easily in his ranks again.”

“You really think? When he’s got glitches like Airachnid running around the ship? Nothing but a hot little frame with too many crossed wires. Face it, Megs is nothing but a drugged out zombie thriving on pride and revenge, Starscream is all out for himself, and Soundwave is delusional…..he’s lost so much he can’t even get out of his own head to see how far the dreams gone off the rails.”

“And what about me Breakdown and what of you and the Doctor? What do you stand for? What business do you think I still have with the Cons?”

“I-.....It’s all you remember. All you think you have and if I didn’t have the Doc or...Bulk I know I’d feel the same. Maybe there’s more….but I didn’t get to know you well enough yet. You outranked me when things were working right remember?”

Dreadwing laughed slightly “You are right I hate to admit it but I would not have known you from the three others who Megatron forced to take your moniker after the Doctor saved you or the thirteen who simply shared it with you by choice.”

“And I don’t give a glitchrat’s aft because we got time. We were getting to know each other pretty good before everything-”

“You have since chosen to heal your sorrows with the comfort of other mechs-”

“It don’t just got to be one. Bulkhead did me wrong too and it was my choice to forgive him because maybe….maybe because i’m an idiot that didn’t mean I left the Doc. I left the Cons, I didn’t want to leave you….and I certainly wasn’t going to forget about what we had going like that. The Doc didn’t even forget you. Who do you think told me to get ya? So I got ya. The Bots don’t own me, Bulk doesn’t own me! I can still be here for you Dreadwing.” Breakdown had inched close and was practically between the mech’s legs, his servo’s slowly wandering upwards till they were cupping the other mechs face. Slowly he pressed his helm against the other mech’s, letting it linger till a soft pressure was met and Dreadwing’s lips ghosted against his as he whispered.

“Breakdown...I don’t... know what to do. This does not happen to me often I-” Breakdown closed the gap between them, gripping Dreadwing’s helm just a little tighter as he kissed him. Dreadwing stalled only for a moment before kissing back, mouth moving hungrily against the other mechs. Pulling away to vent deeply Breakdown slipped his servo down and rested it on Dreadwings chest, right over his spark.

“I can’t tell you what to do because that ain’t the kind of mech I am but you’re more than welcome to stay here. I know Prime will accept ya and Bulk owes me and I know he’s no prude with his spark. We’ll take care of you and if it ever becomes too much I can ask the Doc to come get ya. He needs some new metal now that I’m hanging around here.”

“Breakdown….without a task…...even with your help I am unsure…...I’m not the mech I used to be and I can only pretend that I am for so long…..I will not be a burden-” Breakdown pressed a quick kiss to Dreadwing’s crest as he stroked the seeker’s long claws.

“I think someone needs a good long preenin’ while they have a moment to think to themselves. What do you say to that? Nice brush between your gears? Clean out your fans? Wax and polish? We got all night and the Bots aren’t used to recharging so well usually so short of fuel. Since I’ve helped out they’ve been sleeping in and practically nothing wakes ‘em.”

Dreadwing skirted his optics to the side, knowing full well Breakdown was used to this sort of thing but still feeling horribly selfish of the mech’s time. “You make a compelling suggestion.”

“I’ll go get some brushes ready then.”

* * *

 

Bulkhead was suddenly kicked awake. Not roughly, but firmly enough for it to only take one try. Arcee was looking lazily up at him from her pad. “Go check on your boy toy. Him and the Con are making a racket out there and….I don’t know but he’s your responsibility.

Bulkhead groaned, bitter and sleepy. “He’s not Miko.”

“Exactly so if I were you I’d be worried of the Con trying to lure him back to the darkside.”

“He’s got no reason.”

“You gave him a reason to join us, what’s stopping Dreadwing from pulling the same card?” Sighing at the femme’s rational Bulkhead transformed and snuck out into the hall. He didn’t really know what he expected to find. Maybe Breakdown sneaking the mech some extra fuel before sending him off? Maybe even some weapons or files to make Megs happy if he was that soft sparked and stupid. What he sure as the Pit wasn’t expecting was exactly what Arcee had called. With one servo fondling the aerials back and the other dangerously close to the mechs array knuckles deep in a hip joint Dreadwing was sure getting more action from Breakdown than the mech had been willing to give him as of late.

Catching Breakdown’s gaze there wasn’t even a hint of shame either. Primus Bulkhead didn’t know if he could even feel angry knowing there had obviously been something between them. Either way he wasn’t in the mood to deal with it. Wait... w-was Breakdown calling him over? He was certainly eyeballin’ him real hard and jerking his head to head over. Primus~ Bulkhead ran his servo down his face, he knew what this was. Breakdown had warned him.

How many lonely aching Decepticons had they swindled back in the good old days, only half as many as Knock Out and Breakdown had Autobot casualties pulling the same scheme Bulkhead knew that. Optimus had gone through both Con’s files at some point and the list of dead mechs with slit intakes and the Doctor's calling card painted on them in energon seemed to never end. Seemed like tonight they were going to use their little scheme for good for once. Hopefully he could do a good enough job, he certainly didn’t feel like the mech who pulled that slag anymore but maybe he was still in there somewhere.

Clearing his vocalizer of static Bulkhead wandered over to the two and placed his servo’s firmly on Dreadwing’s thighs. “Well, well, well~ What do you think you’re doing Breaky? Except breaking my spark.”

Dreadwing was quickly startled, his face snapping from its moment of bliss to shame and anger, his wings hiking up in warning. Breakdown wrapped his arm around the mech’s middle to keep him in place. “Breakdown I should go now.”

“Dreadwing~ Come on….remember what I told ya.”

“Yeah, flyboy what’s the hurry? You were lookin’ mighty cute before.”

“I will not indulge in this set up Breakdown however well meaning-”

“Set up? I just came out here thanks to your moanin’ and found you with my partner’s servo between your legs. You can feel free to keep it though you two were looking like you were just having a real good time and well...can’t hurt to ask.” Bulkhead shrugged, his cocky nonchalant shrug conveying his thoughts smoothly. “You seem like a mech who doesn’t tend to give himself what he needs very often. Do ya big guy?~”

“Come on Dreadwing~ You said you’d think about it? I had you thinking about it. Think about it a little bit more for me~. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Dreadwing was sturdy but Bulkhead saw that shiver, felt that waver in his field. Dreadwing wasn’t a mech who pleased himself often but he sure as the Pit needed it. He wasn’t exactly fighting Breakdown’s hold off either, not as if he needed to. The two knew when to call the con quits and this time they wouldn’t even have to beat someone to death. “B-breakdown. I’ve fallen for your wiles long enough but I hate to break it to you missing your partner in crime your games don’t quite have the same effect.”

Bulkhead snorted. “Aww now I know I ain’t as pretty as Doc Con but uh-heh-…..well that used to be Breakdown’s job. You sure you don’t want to stay and unwind ‘cause I hear your vocalizer going but you haven’t moved an inch? Breakdown’s already taken off your cuff so what’s stopping ya?”

Dreadwing looked over at his cuffless servo as if he hadn’t realized….he still didn’t move. The reason being, Breakdown was still working the stiff bits of the poor aerial’s back, flexing every bit of wing and plate just right that Dreadwing was in a bit of a hot pleasureable daze despite his anger. It wasn’t even anger...just discomfort. He wanted to trust Breakdown but like the mech did in most things he was taking this just a bit too fast for Dreadwing’s liking. No matter how innocent Bulkhead played he knew a con when he was playing the victim.

Leaning in Breakdown nuzzled his face in the crook of Dreadwing’s neck, kissing wherever he pleased. “I told you, Bulk and I will treat you right...just trust us. It’s not gonna be the same but it’ll make you feel better to let another mech get close. Just think about us? For me? I’ve worried about you since we left, between you and the Doc….please Dreadwing~”

“You and Knock Out are one thing but an autobot? I- i’m-”

Leaving longer kisses and firmer touches to sensitive metal Breakdown slowly moved his servos till they were intertwined with Dreadwing’s and on the mech's thighs, slowly splaying them so Bulkhead could move in. “Don’t think about it that way. Just think of him as someone who wants to take care of you. Like I do~ Seriously, how long has it been? If it’s been as long as someone’s preened ya I know it can’t be good. Let us try and if you can’t stand it, it’s over. Simple as that.”

“There certainly looks like a lot to take care of to me. Can I touch?” Chuckling gruffly at Dreadwing’s slight hesitant nod Bulkhead thumbed the heated plates of Dreadwing’s codpiece. With how well Breakdown had worked the mech over it only took a bit of direct attention before Dreadwing was shuddering heavily and snapping the metal back. The seams of of his privacy array already glistening with pale blue lubricant. As Bulkhead laid his sights on it and just put the hint of pressure on the sensitive metal the channels overflowed, leaking slick slow lines down the plating in a lewd display.

Looks like they still had it...at least somewhat. They hadn’t sealed the deal yet.

Dreadwing’s vents hitched and his plates snapped tight for a moment but just as quickly relaxed as Breakdown continued to preen the aerial. Rotating his wings carefully back and forth as he worked at getting back plating open to reach dirty fans. Bulkhead massaged static coated panels as he dug his free digits back into Dreadwing's abandoned hip joint. He knew that aerials preferred their attention centered on their backs which usually held the most strain but with it already covered Dreadwing was happy to have the extra attention back no matter where it was.

When even hotter sticky metal met Bulkhead’s palm the bot had to keep control of his digits. Dreadwing’s vents already streaming thin plumes of steam and he was already fully relaxed against Breakdown’s shoulder again but Bulkhead could still feel the tension in the mech’s field, still feel the Con’s attention on him. He had to stay careful. He hadn’t earned Dreadwing’s trust just yet.

Bulkhead traced the aperture of Dreadwing’s plug housing till it spiraled open and released the tight bundle of main line cables. Teasing the already sparking jacks as he lightly tugged the bundle free Bulkhead leaned close and purred his engine as he whispered in the mech’s audial. “You enjoying yourself yet?” Dreadwing’s frame shivered pleasantly in response forcing the Con to muffle a gasp, objection and shame no longer at the forefront on his processor as he balled his servos against Breakdown’s knees and splayed his legs just a bit further apart. Bulkhead took this as a yes and dared his attention downward thumbing over the line of biolights with a little more pressure than usual to keep himself at a slow pace. Dreadwing’s port was already open and waiting, the soft sealing mesh on the outside already plump and flushed blue.

Just begging for attention. Bulkhead was happy to treat it.

The Con’s keening whine was musical and desperate, not wholly unlike the feral calls of the avian fauna from their home. It was cute and really sent a charge through Bulkhead's circuits. Quickly turning things from just nearly business to something a lot more interesting. He pressed harder on the pulsing mesh the second pass then a little more on the third as he milked the swollen metal and coated his servo’s in warm musky oil. Bulkhead caught Dreadwing as he lurched forward, as he convulsed, his optics flickering dangerously close already, just the whisper of his begging not falling on dead audials. “ _P-please~_ I-I- _mhem~_ ”

Primus was that good. It had been a long time since he’d had a mech begging for his attention, charged and waiting for his plug. It really made Bulk feel like his old self just a bit and with Breakdown still whispering sweet nothing’s to the both of them, his digits ghosting against his thigh every now and again, he couldn’t say he wasn’t in the mood. Nah, no downplaying it he was straight up into this. Dreadwing was a handsome mech that was easily said and with his arrogant stiff personality stripped away he was a mech that Bulk really wanted to please and impress.

 Working himself over to build up a little more charge Bulkhead lightly ran his middle digit in small circles around the pulsing sensory cathode just hidden in the soaking mesh of Dreadwing’s port. His teasing undoing the Con, breaking away what was left of his composure till he was rutting against Bulkhead’s servo and whining into Breakdown’s audial.

“B-breakdown please- Tell him-  _Please~_ get him on with it-”

Breakdown nuzzled the space between Dreadwing’s wings and wrapped his arms tightly around the seeker’s middle, letting his servo wander till it was fondling the exposed jacks of the mech’s abandoned plug. The light charge from the static build-up just enough to keep Dreadwing satisfied while Bulkhead continued to tease. “Relax Dreadwing~ Enjoy it. He’ll get you there. We got all night.”

“Just need to work myself up a bit more big guy then it’s all yours I just didn’t want to leave you cold and waiting.” Giving Dreadwing’s clit a few more flicks just to get another whine out of the mech Bulkhead finally gave him a little something more. His digit slid in easy and was not wanting for places to strive for. Having an older model setup the inside of Dreadwing’s port was studded with sensory nodes that were humming with charge and needy for another mechs. Breakdown wasn’t kidding about the Con, he didn’t know any mech who got this riled quite this fast. It was rumored that aerials were easier to please though. Swirling his digit on a rather deep node Bulkhead heard more than felt Dreadwing discharge small bursts. Sharp claws shredding into the metal of his arm as the seeker’s head lolled back against his shoulder.

“Breakdown!”

Breakdown only snickered as he peppered Dreadwing’s face in kisses. “Bulkhead’s the one pleasin’ ya. Give him a little credit. Tell him what you want.”

“Harder!Please!” Primus Bulkhead loved the needy way that little word sounded, so bashful and guilty with Dreadwing’s tone.

“Sure thing~” Dreadwing’s frame seized and shook as Bulkhead treated the Con to short fleeting climaxes. All for the better to work his own array, Dreadwing looked perfect panting out hot steam, optics dim and flaring in turn, legs spread, as he begged for attention. It was a moment Bulkhead knew he was likely never to see again so he appreciated it as long as he could. With how quickly Dreadwing built up charge it was an easy feat to accomplish.

Finally able to pop his own panels back Bulkhead worked his plug, a newer model it was encased in silicon and had been a bit padded out for extra girth. He figured Dreadwing was a big enough bot to take it even with the older model array of his having less give...it would just be a snug fit. He’d go slow. As he pulled his digit free a small flood of built up lubricant and conducting fluid dribbled into his palm.

So maybe not that slow.

Settling on the floor Bulkhead made himself comfortable as he played with himself, thumbing the head of his cord till the the silicon skin was warm and manageable. Just the hint of the impressive cluster of jacks poking free. Dreadwing’s optics were already all over him, hazy with satisfaction thanks to Breakdown’s continued attention but wanting much more. Bulkhead teased the Con, showing off by slipping off the silicone around his main line just a little more till the bundle of jacks was free. “You want this Con?” The flash in Dreadwing’s optics was like a shot of clean cut greenlight. “Well what are you waitin’ for? Come get it prettyboy.” Dreadwing’s pride flared back to life at the order but Bulkhead didn’t give it a chance to sink in and stay. “Come on~ Do it for me? Do it for yourself. Let me make you feel good for a little while….i’m sitting down here for you after all. Don’t make me get up to get ya I’m already settled.” Bulkhead pat his thighs beckoning and Breakdown pushed the other mech forward with firm egging nudges till Dreadwing had slipped from his lap and was slowly inching towards Bulkhead’s. The bruiser pulled him the rest of the way. Servo’s settling on hips, pulling Dreadwing down, getting him right where Bulkhead wanted him. “That’s it~ Right there~ Primus you look good right where you are….”

Dreadwing let Bulkhead ease him down, just enough to be close, to slide his plug between slick mesh. The poor mech really wanted it though, his frame already moving against Bulk’s as claws dug personalized grooves into thick green armor. “ _Bulkhead please~_ " The Con's breathy whine calling his name pushed Bulkhead over the edge, his spark popping and crackling, sending humming static through his circuits.

Holding Dreadwing steady by his hip Bulkhead guided his spike, thrusting shallowly into hot mess of slick meal, slowly easing himself deeper. Dreadwing went tense around him, frame shivering and insides going stiff and tight but the seeker’s low wet moan gave it up as the mech’s lack of any good attention and not as last minute apprehension so Bulk continued, selfishly going deep despite the resistance eager to hilt his plug and really get Dreadwing going but was mindful to always stay slow pulling out, dragging out the weaker connections till they just about broke but never being cruel enough to do so till Dreadwing had relaxed and he could really treat the Con to the full experience. Above Bulk Dreadwing’s frame shivered, more demands on the tip of his glossia but his processor too flooded with signals to speak. Not that Bulkhead cared, the bot’s deep whines really hitting his circuits just right, Bulk was happy to help him out. “You want more? You want all of it? You want me to blow your fuse?” The Con could only grunt desperately in response but the piercing sting as his claws curled tighter was yes enough. “I don’t think I’ve got you hot enough for that~” That was likely a lie if aerials were as easy as Breakdown said they were,Dreadwing was sure as hell charged enough for a nice payoff, but Bulk really wanted the Con screaming.

“Then go faster. I know Dreadwing here can take it.” Breakdown stretched his sore limbs as he slipped down to the floor with the trio to pull Dreadwing’s face close to his to plant little kisses here and there. “Ain’t that right? You want it hotter?” Dreadwing stuttered over his words and wants only choking back a cry as Bulkhead pulled out and slammed right back in, burying his plug into the seeker till warm sticky sealing mesh pressed firmly against his own hot array.

Valve full and stretched pleasantly taut around Autobot spike Dreadwing was undone, broken of all his prim masks and stoic demeanor. His plates rattled as he drooled against Breakdown’s mouth, lucky that his cries were muffled but the pretty green flush of his face giving his embarrassment away.

Bulkhead didn’t want that, rolling his hips up into Dreadwing to just graze his jacks against the mech’s connectors and rub and tug lightly on Dreadwing’s clit he teased giving the mech what he wanted. “What was that?”

Dreadwing choked on air as he cried out.“ _ **Yes!** Please~_, yes” Primus. Music to Bulkhead’s audials.

“Anything for our pretty birdie~” Pulling himself almost free with a satisfying stickly little pop Bulkhead got a rough grip on Dreadwing’s hips and brought the mech down hard again and again,bouncing the Con slightly back up and sparking charge through the dammed up conducting fluid that splattered Bulkhead’s crotch plating and dripped sluggishly down his cord. By the time Bulkhead worked up to a good pace Dreadwing had abandoned what little control he had to muffle his screams, already wheezy and glitched as his frame overheated and his fans blasted in vain to get in cool air. “Aw~ Come on Con, don’t you want to sing for us?”

Nuzzling his face into Dreadwing’s neck and placing a kiss against a barred intake to feel the hum of a static filled vocalizer Bulkhead figured pretty quick he was pushing the seeker to his limits. red optics flaring, plates stuttering, and the smell of hot metal and burning plastic perfuming the air but damn had it been a while and Pit if the Con wasn’t tight and warm and pretty all charged up. With Breakdown teasing the mech’s seams, and whispering sweet little words between kisses Bulkhead knew he could push the mech a little longer.

Every now and again the other bruiser’s lips would brush against his own and Primus if he didn’t deserve the attention. If saving this Con from running back to his probable death for Breaky’s sake didn’t earn him some points then nothing fraggin’ would. It was a shame they couldn’t really do their whole shtick but Dreadwing wasn’t quite big enough for that. Maybe with a little more attention....Primus no he couldn’t think about that slag right now.

When Dreadwing’s fans started to stutter and slow down Bulkhead knew the Con was there. Bringing the seeker down a little slower this time he let his jacks fully connect and braced for the wave of charge. All of the Con’s firewalls failed spectacularly as bright blue static and sparks raced up the seekers frame. Not like Bulkhead could do anything with that…..well he could but he doubted the Con would have much information and that wasn’t really the point when they were trying to get the mech to trust them.

Breakdown caught the seeker as he fell back, nearly offline already from his overload but still wheezing and pawing hazily at both mech’s metal as he scrabbled weakly for anything to ground him and keep him online. It didn’t work. Bulk’s engine purred as he rolled his hips again, pulling and sending the connection back and forth with the motion earning him a few more mewling grunts till Dreadwing was finally out.

Bulkhead grabbed at Breakdown’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Horny as the Pit and knowing he wasn’t going to get anything more from Dreadwing he slipped his servo between silver thighs and cupped the mech’s plating just roughly enough. Except it wasn’t even close to warm. Breakdown chuckled deeply, sly and teasing. “What do ya’ think you’re doing down there Bulk?”

Bulkhead groaned. “You can’t be serious. You’re not even a little charged up?”

“You think after all the times I pulled this con I haven’t learned to keep myself under control? You put on a good show Bulk but as far as I’m concerned this was a medical treatment.”

Scoffing Bulkhead rolled his optics. “Fine nurse. I have a severe case of excessive charge and I think I really need some help with it~”

Breakdown was wearing a smile but it was one of sadistic amusement as far as Bulkhead was judging it. “You got two working servos.”

“Breaky! Breaky _please~_ Please, please,please,please,please~ I helped you get him his come on!” The other bruiser quickly caved.

“Alright fine~ Let me just get him back on the berth.”

* * *

 

By late the next day when Bulkhead returned from a mining mission Dreadwing was gone and Breakdown was in a bitter mood. After chasing after him to the cliffside Bulkhead pulled him close and held him in a comfortable embrace.

“What in the Pit happened?” Breakdown glared off into the distance as he shrugged.

“It’s just who he is Bulk. It’s not like he didn’t appreciate the night but….he said he was gonna give Megatron one last chance. Even if he does get out before he gets hurt I don’t think we’ll be seein’ him. The Bots have just taken too much from him. He’s just stubborn!” Tiny cracks formed in a circle around Breakdown’s servo as it slammed into the hard dry earth.

“We did what we could Breaky.”

“I know….I just….I don’t want the war to ruin him Bulk. I want him to get to live his life.”

Breakdown did his best to put everything out of his mind in case of the next clash. Kept himself steeled every day after day through monotonous Autobot life. Still he found himself staying up alone night after night, sneaking out after Bulkhead dragged him off to recharge. He liked team Prime and he was happy to be back with Bulkhead but he couldn't deny...he missed his team, missed the Doc, missed Dreadwing. He just couldn’t stop worrying now that he was on his own even though he knew he shouldn’t.

A slow short beep of his internal systems suddenly alerted him to a request ping. The Doc. Finally it had been over a week. Hoping for a video request his spark fell at the simple media file. Opening the picture Breakdown let out a soft laugh.

The two were in some woods somewhere dark and wet. Dreadwing was recharging against a tree, Knock Out sitting on his lap. The Doc’s small sloppy script written across the bottom. “Thanks for sending the new chair~”

Breakdown ran a servo down his face, a short sighing laugh escaping his lips. “Primus Doc.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always to anyone else thanks for reading and i'd appreciate any kudos, comments, or requests here or on my tumblr.


End file.
